Everybody Hurts
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Part 1: Emily and Derek are having problems. Is it more than the team thinks? Could there be consequences?  Part 2: A special someone returns in Derek's life. Along with an extra person. How will this relationship affect any old ones Derek has had?
1. Chapter 1

**Everbody Hurts -REM Emily/Derek pairing! The lyrics will be in bold...the story will be regular**

**When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone, When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes**

Emily looked around at the room. It felt empty. There was a bed, a couch, a TV, a small kitchen, and a bathroom with a shower. It was clean. It smelled like home. It _was_ home. After a long day kicking serial killer butt, it felt good to come home...usually. Not today. It had been one of the worst days of her life. It was 11pm, but she couldn't sleep. She thought back to earlier that day.

_ 9:30am that morning _

_On the BAU Jet_

"When we get there, JJ and I will go to the police station and talk to the police and detectives, Rossi and Reid will go to the community center. They have a couple people there...family and a few people that the detectives told JJ were important, and Emily and Morgan will go to the crime scene," Hotch delegated.

"Uh, actually Hotch, if you and Reid don't mind, I'd like to check out the community center and those people with Rossi," Derek said quickly.

All eyes were now on him, including Emily's.

"Reid?" Hotch asked.

"No, that's fine," Reid replied.

"Alright, then, Morgan and Rossi will go to the community center," The tall slender unit chief said, "Now, Garcia what did you have?" Hotch asked the quirky, red headed technical analyst who had been on the computer screen on video chat waiting.

Morgan made sure to stay out of the camera view. He knew he'd be getting crap from her later.

JJ eyed Emily suspiciously. Emily shrugged and turned and looked out the window. She knew something was up. She just didn't know what.

They arrived in New Hampshire an hour later. It was a fast flight.

As they were getting off the jet, JJ stopped Emily in the back, after everyone else had gotten off.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"What are you talking about JJ?" Emily asked innocently.

"Don't give me that, bull, Emily- something's up with you and Derek. You two were acting all weird the other day…and now it's weirder," JJ said.

"And you're not even a profiler," Emily joked.

"Em, seriously. Is something up?" JJ asked, concerned.

"JJ…" Emily began, then changed her mind, "Naw, JJ, don't worry about it. It's nothing. He probably just wanted to spend some time with Rossi…" She said sounding unsure herself.

JJ didn't believe me.

"You spend way to much time with profilers, honey," Emily said laughing. JJ wasn't laughing. She wasn't convinced.

"Jayje, nothing happened. Don't worry," Emily said and walked off the jet. JJ followed reluctantly, not happy with the response she got.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 11am that morning _

Morgan and Rossi headed over to the community center.

"Derek," Rossi stopped Morgan. Morgan turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Is there something going on?" Rossi asked.

"With…?" Morgan knew what he was talking about.

"You and Emily?" Rossi asked.

"Naw, man, I just thought Reid and Emily should spend some time together.

"You're with some of the smartest people in the world. If you think that they don't know something's up, well, maybe you shouldn't be here yourself," Rossi said and walked toward the car. They drove to the community center in silence, until Morgan's phone rang.

"Agent Morgan," He answered.

"What the hell was that!" The usually sweet but sassy technical analyst, Penelope Garcia yelled.

"Woah, baby girl, whatcha talking about?" Morgan asked.

"Derek Morgan, do NOT give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Changes the splitting up thing! Going with Rossi and not with Emily like you always do!" Garcia rattled on.

"Baby girl, nothing is going on," Morgan promised, "Listen, I gotta go, we're at the community center," He finished and hung up.

_mean while, at the scene _

Emily was even more quiet than usual. She kept to herself normally, but today was different.

"Hey, Emily?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, Reid?" Emily asked, trying to sound normal. What was normal anymore?

"Are you…okay?" Reid asked. The boy with the eidetic memory- the genius, asking if she was okay.

"Yeah…" She lied.

"I'm a profiler…and I know when people are lying…and right now, you're lying," Reid said. Emily ignored what he said and walked inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_4 hours later, outside the police station_

Hotch looked at Emily. She stood next to him. Across from her stood JJ, and next to her, as far from Emily as possible, stood Morgan. Rossi stood on the other side of Emily, and Reid stood between Hotch and Morgan. They were discussing what they had found out. Everyone could feel the hostility between Morgan and Emily.

"Alright, that's enough," Hotch decided, "Before we can continue with this, one of you needs to tell us what's going on!" He said looking at Morgan and Prentiss.

"Man, nothing's going on! Relax," Morgan said.

"Emily? Is there something going on?" Rossi asked Emily.

"Jesus, stop it! Everyone's been asking all day, what's going on, what's wrong! Can't everybody just mind their own business!" Emily exploded, "I'm fine. He's fine. Nothing's wrong! We have a case! Can we not focus on us right now! Please?" With that, Emily turned the other way and walked off.

"Em!" JJ called and started to walk after her.

"JJ, leave her alone. She'll come back in a little while. She needs to cool off," Rossi stopped her. Morgan sighed, irritated, and walked the other way, away from the team, but not the way Emily went.

**Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on) If you feel like letting go, (hold on) When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on 'Cause everybody hurts. **

Emily walked down the street. It was relatively warm for May.

What the hell was going on? Her personal life was going up in flames and that was causing her work life to do the same.

_an hour later_

Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ had finished delivering the profile to the local police. Hotch looked at JJ, who sighed.

"JJ, you're her friend. You're going to have to do this," Hotch told JJ.

"Hotch, give her a chance…" JJ tried.

"Tell her she can either cut the crap and work, or she can go home," Hotch said.

"But-" He cut JJ off.

"Or I can do it," He said. JJ shook her head and pulled out her phone.

Emily saw it ring, but hit ignore. So JJ left the message.

"Em, it's JJ…Hotch wants you…to go home. Take a flight home… We'll see you when we get back…I'm sorry," JJ finished and hung up.

Emily listened to the message. She had been told to go home. She wasn't a quitter. This wasn't suppose to happen. She called Hotch and told him to have the rest of the team meet outside the police station in a half hour. Didn't matter if Morgan was there.


	4. Chapter 4

_a half hour later_

They all met outside the police station.

"What do you have to say, Emily?" Hotch asked.

"You all wanted to know what happened? Here it is! I'm pregnant," Emily said angrily. There was silence, but Emily didn't know why. Then she turned and saw Morgan standing behind her.

"You told them!" He asked angrily.

"Why shouldn't I?" She shot back.

"You didn't talk to me about telling them!" He argued back.

"C'mon! Them asking what was up all day wasn't a big enough hint!" She said angrily. He didn't have anything to say.

"You know what you did. You know what happened, whether you tell them or not!" She exclaimed, then she turned to Hotch. She pulled out her gun and badge and handed them to Hotch, "I've resigned. I talked to Strauss about an hour ago. I'm sorry," She finished and walked away, holding back the tears. She kept her head held high the whole time though. They just stared at her and watched her walk away.

Then they turned to Derek, who was still speechless.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" JJ said angrily to him.

"Yeah. What the hell, man?" Reid asked him.

Then JJ jogged after Emily, who was getting into one of the SUVs.

"Emily!" She called, but it was too late. Emily had driven away.

"Alright that's enough. All of you!" Hotch yelled. He was pissed. "We have 3 dead girls and one still missing. If we don't hurry, we're gonna have a fourth, and it will be because of this. And everyone will blame it on you. Now let's go," Hotch said.

_ one hour later, on a plane back to DC _

**Take comfort in your friends Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long, When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on **

Emily stared out her window. A tear rolled down her cheek. How could she let this happen. She rubbed her hand on her stomach. Her baby couldn't grow up without it's father. She wouldn't let it. But she didn't know what to do.

_ one hour later, at the BAU _

Emily began to clean up her area. Garcia walked outside her office, to see the beautiful BAU agent, cleaning.

"You never clean," Garcia commented.

Emily looked up. Garcia saw the tears coming out.

"You never cry either…" Garcia said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Garcia," Emily responded, wiping her eyes.

"You're leaving…" Garcia said. Emily nodded sadly.

"I can kick Morgan's ass, you know, if that'll make you stay," Garcia offered. But Emily shook her head sadly.

"Garcia," She said in an almost whisper, "I'm pregnant…"

"And Morgan's the daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah…but he doesn't love me. I can't stay here," Emily explained.

"No, honey, where will you go?" Garcia asked worriedly. Emily hugged Garcia, "Don't worry, I'll keep her safe," She said rubbing her stomach.

"It's a girl?" Garcia asked excitedly, "How far along are you?"

"Yeah…and uh…2 months," She replied.

"I will want pictures, you know! So I can spoil her rotten with clothes and everything! And I will want to meet her! You can count on that!" Garcia rattled excitedly.

"I know, I know, Garcia…I promise, you will get all of that. I have to go…talk to Strauss…" Emily explained.

"Aw, honey, I'm going to miss you so much! We all will," Garcia said hugging her tightly again.

"I'll miss you guys, too," Emily said truthfully. She grabbed the box and walked over to the conference room, where Strauss was waiting.

"Would you like to tell me why you're resigning, Emily?" Erin Strauss asked.

"Personal reasons, ma'am," Emily answered confidently. She didn't want Strauss to make this hell for Morgan, any more than she, herself, already had. After a few more minutes of talking, Emily stepped out of the conference room, and took her last look of the BAU. Then she headed to the elevator. She saw Garcia crying slightly as the elevator doors shut tight.


	5. Chapter 5

_4 hours later at the BAU_

JJ rushed in through the doors to find Emily's desk and area cleaned off and empty. JJ saw Garcia sitting in Emily's chair crying slightly while looking at pictures of the three of them. She looked up when she saw JJ followed by the rest of the team.

"She's gone…" Garcia said solemly. JJ sighed and looked up at the sky, and then down at the ground.

"Alright…" JJ said. She hugged Garcia for only moment, then broke away and walked into her office and shut the door tightly.

JJ tried calling her cell, but she got her voice mail. She could hear Garcia yelling at Derek outside. She put her head down on her desk and cried quietly.

_ present time_

Emily looked around at the room. It felt empty. There was a bed, a couch, a TV, a small kitchen, and a bathroom with a shower. It was clean. It smelled like home. It _was_ home. After a long day kicking serial killer butt, it felt good to come home...usually. Not today. It had been one of the worst days of her life. It was late, but she couldn't sleep, so she began to pack up her things. She would leave as soon as possible. She just needed to find a place. A nice place for her daughter to grow up. She thought about it for a few minutes and smiled. Her daughter…what would she name her? What would she be like. Would she look like Derek? Would she like her? How would she be without a father? Emily sighed and put the box that she had been packing down on the floor. She sunk to the floor with her back against the wall. She never cried in front of people. She had today. She hated herself for it. She felt like she was weak. She put her head in her hands and breathed. Just breathed.

**Well, everybody hurts sometimes, Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on Everybody hurts. You are not alone**.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So I just want to kind of explain my stories, what I'm going to be doing with them, and an idea I had.**

**First:**

**Everybody Hurts Part 1 and 2 ****and ****Where Are You ****are separate stories. They have nothing to do with each other. They both have OC's, but are unrelated. In all my stories I write, the pairings will stay the same:**

**Reid/ OC (yet to be created)**

**Morgan/ Prentiss**

**JJ/ Will (for now…?)**

**I'm going to start a new 'collection' of stories… I'm gonna refer to this collection as the Character POV Collection. These will be all related and grouped together. They may not be about the person that the POV is by the way.**

**I'm going to write stories that are about 10 chapters long, from each characters point of view (with the pairings from above) and along with some OCs. They will be loosely based on a song from this forum: **.net/topic/73635/26064587/1/

**They will be written like how I wrote: ****Everybody Hurts. **

**Now for some updates on my stories:**

**Where Are You****: Hopefully I will get some writing done in the next couple of days…this story will be finished very soon! Promise!**

**Everybody Hurts Part 1:**** It's done!**

**Everybody Hurts Part 2: ****Here are the first couple chapters.**

**My first Character POV Collection story will be from Derek Morgan's POV. I will be using the song: Absolutely (story of a girl) by Nine Days.**

**My second Character POV Collection story will be from Spencer Reid's POV. I will be using the song True by Ryan Cabera.**

**I won't start the first until I finish Where Are You. If you have any requests/ ideas for a song and who's POV it should be from, please message me or write it in a review!**

**Thanks for everyone who's been reading! **

Part 2

_ 5 Years Later _

The sun was shining brightly. A small, pale, little girl with rosy red cheeks and raven black hair chased a monarch butterfly through the grass. She giggled happily as she tried to catch it. Her mother, equally pale, with the same raven black hair, a beautiful smile, long legs, that looked longer in the short jean shorts she had on and brown eyes, was sitting in the grass on a blanking watching her daughter play. She looked at her watch. They had been at the park for an hour and now it was time to visit a friend.

"Riley," The woman called. The little girl ran over to her mother. The woman picked up Riley and carried her to the car. She buckled her into her car seat and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then she climbed in the front seat and drove to her friends house.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Riley asked.

"We're going to visit my best friend's house," The woman said, even though she had only talked to her friend over the phone since she had quit her job at the FBI in Quantico, Virginia, and moved away 5 years earlier.

"Okay! What's her name?" Riley asked.

"Her name is JJ. She's your godmother," The woman explained.

"And where is daddy?" Riley asked.

"We'll see him soon, too," The woman promised. They did not talk to each other the rest of the way except for four year old Riley's quiet babbling.

Soon they arrived at a family house. The woman pulled Riley out of the car and brought her to the front door. The woman knocked. Alittle boy with blonde hair and brown eyes came to the door. He must have been 6 or 7.

"Hi, Henry, remember me?" The woman asked. Then she heard another woman walking towards the door.

"Henry, who's at the…." Her voice trailed away.

"Emily?" The tall, slender beautiful blonde woman who came to the door asked.

"Yeah…Hi JJ. This is Riley…your god daughter," The woman named Emily said.

There was silence, and then they embraced. JJ had tears welling in her eyes when they pulled apart.

"We've all missed you so much," She said and then let Riley and Emily in. Riley stood quietly. JJ looked at Henry, "Honey, go get daddy, okay?" The little boy nodded. Then she knelt down to Riley.

"Hi, honey, I'm your auntie JJ," JJ said softly. The little girl kissed JJ's forehead and gave her a hug. JJ picked her up.

"Mommy says she loves you very much so so do I," Riley explained.

"I love you very much, too," JJ agreed. Then she put Riley down when her husband, Will walked in.

"Emily?" Will asked seeing the beautiful woman standing with the little girl and JJ.

"Hi, Will!" She exclaimed and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I thought it was time to pay a visit…I was thinking about applying back at the BAU…" Her voice trailed away.

"Does Derek know you're here?" JJ asked quietly, but at the sound of Derek's name, Riley's eyes lit up.

Emily shook her head, "No. I think I'm going to stop by…"

"Well why don't we all go to the BAU- the whole team? Garcia would love to see Riley. You know that. And Derek needs to see Riley," JJ pointed out.

"Yes I know…Alright. Call them up," Emily said.

JJ pulled her phone out and called Hotch.

"Hotch, It's JJ," She said.

"Hi, JJ, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Can you come to the BAU?" JJ asked.

"Yeah sure. The rest of the team, too?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, can you call Rossi and Reid and Derek. They have to come…it's really important," JJ said.

"Yes, JJ, I'll call," He said.

"Thanks, Hotch. Oh and Jack can come, too," She finished and hung up.

"And now for Garcia…" JJ said dialing the number.

"Hello you've reached the home of all things good and wonderful, what can I do for you this hour of the evening?" Garcia answered.

"I need you to come to the BAU, now," JJ said.

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked.

"Fine, but it's really important!" JJ said urgently.

"Yeah I'll be right over…Jayje, you sure you're okay?" Garcia asked.

"Yes don't worry! I'll see you there," JJ promised and hung up.

"Now c'mon! Will," She turned to her husband, "Do you want to come with Henry?" JJ asked.

"Sure, I'll go get the little man some socks," Will nodded and went upstairs with their son.

Then she turned to Riley, "Honey, do you need anything before we go?" Riley shook her head.

"I just want to see daddy!" She said excitedly. Emily's heart sank, knowing that she had kept this poor little girl from her father.

"C'mere," JJ said. She fixed Emily's shirt, pulled it down a little bit, and fixed her hair, "Perfect!" She exclaimed.

"JJ, I look like a hooker," She whispered in her friend's ear.

"Perfect, Derek will love it!" JJ said smiling.

"Jayje, c'mon," Emily said seriously.

"You're right…Riley sit right here, I'm going to put some nice clothes on your mommy. We'll be right back, okay?" JJ told the little girl.

"Okay! Make her look even more beautiful!" Riley said sweetly.

"I will honey," JJ assured her. Emily kissed her daughter and then followed JJ upstairs. In about 10 minutes, Emily was ready. They all left together.


	7. Chapter 7

_ 30 minutes later_

They arrived and JJ saw Derek and Rossi sitting there.

Emily stood behind Will, who was behind Henry and JJ. She held Riley's hand.

"Oh…wow," Emily whispered when she saw Derek. He looked amazing.

"Honey, you look fine, you're okay," JJ assured her, and they walked over to the table.

"Hey, JJ. You said this was urgent?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, Spence…I brought someone to see you guys," JJ said, and she and will stepped aside to reveal a beautiful Emily. She was wearing dark skinny jeans that JJ had, the sandals she was wearing, a pretty tank top, and a sweater.

"Emily?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Hi…" She said quietly, which was not like her at all.

"Damn," was all Derek could say. He stood up.

"And…this is Riley…you're daughter," Emily said to Derek.

"Oh my god," He said. Reid's jaw dropped, and Rossi and JJ were smiling. Hotch was the same.

"Daddy?" The little girl asked.

Derek nodded. She let go of Emily's hand and ran to Derek, who picked her up. She kissed his forehead.

"I love you, daddy. So does mommy," She whispered.

"Oh, baby, I love you, too, princess," He hugged the little girl and kissed her.

Garcia stared at Emily, and then Riley. Then it hit her.

"Riley…that was our first…" Her voice trailed away.

"Yeah…" Emily said, tears welling in her eyes. Tears were welling up in JJ and Garcia's eyes, too.

"The first case the three of us really worked together," JJ said smiling.

"The girl we saved…her name was Riley…" Garcia recalled.

"Yeah…I named her after that…" Emily said, then she turned to Hotch, "I'm so sorry, the way I left...It was awful. It wasn't like me at all and I feel terrible…I haven't stopped thinking about what happened," Emily began.

"Stop. It's my fault," Derek said, still holding and happy Riley. Garcia was hugging Emily. They broke away and Reid stood up.

"We missed you, Em," He said.

"I missed you, too, Reid," She kissed him on the cheek.

Rossi stood and gave her a hug. The Derek put Riley down.

Riley ran to Garcia.

"Auntie Penelope?" The little girl asked Garcia.

Garcia looked at Emily. "How does she know me?"

"Every night she can't fall asleep without looking at the photo album you made for my birthday…of all of us," Emily explained. Garcia picked up Riley and started talking to her and making her laugh. Derek walked up to Emily. They were so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Hey, there, stranger," Derek said.

"Hi," Emily said quietly.

"She looks just like you," Derek said smiling.

"But she sort of has a tan, like you," Emily joked.

"Yes, and she has that goodlooking Derek Morgan smile," Derek said laughing.

"Absolutely," Emily said grinning.

"It's good to have you back," Derek said.

"It's good to be back. I've missed you all so much," Emily said.

Then Derek kissed her. Emily kissed back. Emily had wanted it to be a quick peck, but it was much more than that. It was warm and sweet and it meant something to both of them, which is what she had been afraid of.

JJ grinned when she saw them kiss, but her smile faded when Emily pulled away quickly. Derek looked confused.

"Uhmm…I'm sorry. I just…I'm not ready for that yet," Emily whispered. Then she walked away to talk to Hotch about starting back at the BAU again


	8. Chapter 8

Derek stood there quietly…awkwardly. Riley had moved on to Rossi, playing with his mustache and laughing.

Garcia walked over to Derek.

"Hey, hot stuff, don't worry about it. She'll come around," she said quietly to him.

"Thanks, baby girl," He said smiling slightly. He thought back to when he and Emily had first started dated. They had established that even though he and Garcia sexually harassed each other, that wouldn't come between their relationships, and it never did. And even though Derek was JJ's best guy friend on the team, and they spent a lot of time together, they were like brother and sister. JJ had told Emily, Derek and I are like brother and sister. Dating your sibling is illegal…and disgusting. Derek chuckled to himself.

"Whatcha thinking of?" Garcia whispered.

"Everything…" Derek whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Garcia whispered.

"I don't know," Derek whispered, "You started it," he whispered laughing.

Then Riley ran to Emily.

"Hungry!" She exclaimed.

"I bet you are," Emily said picking her up, "And tired, huh?"

The little girl nodded.

"Okay, let's go and get you some food," Emily said.

"Em," JJ said.

"Yeah, Jayje?" Emily asked.

"Where are you staying?" JJ asked.

"I'm gonna get a hotel room," Emily said.

"No, no, no," Derek said coming up behind them, "You guys can stay with me."

"Uh…" Emily didn't know if she was comfortable with that.

"How about this…you guys come up with some custody agreement- temporary until it's all official, and Emily and Riley can stay with me on Emily's days until Emily finds an apartment and on Derek's days, Riley can stay with him?" JJ suggested.

Emily was unsure about letting Riley stay with Derek, but she agreed, "Okay. Thank you, JJ," Emily said hugging JJ.

"Of course…but what will you do with Riley when we have a case?" JJ asked.

Emily looked unsurely at Derek.

Garcia piped in, "Well, she can stay in my office of everything pink and happy."

"Garcia? How will you concentrate? She's an energetic four year old?" Derek asked.

"And what am I?" Garcia said laughing. Everyone laughed with her.

"Auntie JJ let's go! I'm hungry!" Riley complained sweetly.

"Well, then I guess we'd better miss Riley some food," JJ said smiling.

"Yeah!" Riley exclaimed.

"Emily," Hotch said to her.

"Here, I'll go put Riley in her car seat," JJ said taking Riley from her. She, Derek and Garcia walked out. Reid stayed behind with Rossi.

"Yes?" Emily asked.

"It's good to have you back here, and I hope you'll be staying?" Hotch asked.

"I hope so," Emily said.

"Well, good. And you can start when you're ready and settled with Riley," Hotch said.

"Well, I'd love to start as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow or the day after?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Hotch said.

"Thank you, sir," Emily said and turned to leave.

"And Emily," Hotch said grabbing her shoulder slightly. Emily turned back around.

"Yes, sir?" Emily asked.

"This job...as you know, can get in the way of a lot of things. It'll destroy you…and you're family if you let it…" He began.

"I understand," Emily said.

"Don't let it. I ruined my chances with Haley…and it ruined her...and Jack…but I don't want to see that happen to you," Hotch explained.

"Thank you, sir," Emily said. Hotch nodded and left.

Rossi winked at Emily and followed him out. She was left with Reid.

"You'll stay, won't you?" He asked her.

"Oh…uhm…I hope so," Emily said. Reid, although happy to see her, looked sad.

"Reid…" Emily began.

"No, it's okay," he said.

"No it's not. I'm so sorry about how I left…I was angry, and selfish and…that wasn't like me," Emily said.

"You were being human," He said.

"But that's not an excuse for how I acted," Emily continued, "And I don't want you to ever think, even for a second, that I didn't miss you. Believe me, I did. I didn't want to call any of you…because it hurt too much. The only reason I talked to JJ was because-" Reid cut her off.

"Because she's like your sister, I know. It's fine, Emily," He said and turned and walked away. Emily sighed and followed him. He said it was fine, but it didn't feel like that.


	9. Chapter 9

_that night _

Emily had put Riley to bed. JJ and Will had just kissed Henry good night and put him to bed as well.

Emily, JJ and Will sat in the living room, JJ and Will together on the love seat and Emily alone on the single couch.

"So you adjusting back to the city ok?" Will asked.

"Yeah. I missed it. It was nice in New Hampshire where we were living. Pretty…especially the foliage in the fall…" Emily replied.

"Riley really liked it at the BAU today. Seeing everybody," JJ commented.

"Well, like I told Garcia…she couldn't fall asleep unless we looked through the scrap book…every night," Emily said smiling.

"That's great," JJ said. There was silence.

"Well, if you two ladies want to stay up and talk some more feel free, but I'm going turn in for the night," Will said.

"Alright hon," JJ said and kissed Will, "Good night. I'll be in in a bit."

"Alright, night," He told JJ, "And g'night, Emily."

"Night Will," Emily said. Will walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

"What happened with you and Derek?" JJ asked suddenly.

"What…today? Nothing. I just…" Emily's voice trailed away.

"No…not today. The day you left…you've never told me what the whole fight was about," JJ said.

"Oh…" Emily said slowly.

"You don't have to tell me, Em," JJ assure her.

"No. I do…You're one of my best friends. Of course I do," Emily explained. She sat down. JJ sat next to her.

"Well we had sort of been 'going out'…you know that… We uh…well one night…" Emily almost felt awkward explaining what happened.

"Em, it's okay. It's just me," JJ reassured her.

"Yeah, but…it's Derek. You work with him…I work with him. I don't want it to be weird for you…" Emily said awkwardly.

"I'm a grown woman. Talking about sex isn't like it was in sixth grade when we were all prude," JJ said laughing.

"Yeah, I know. God I feel like I'm in sixth grade trying to have the talk with my parents…" Emily said.

"It's okay, hon, go ahead," JJ said and Emily continued.

"Well alright. So then as you know.. we had sex," she said 'we had sex' very quickly and almost inaudible. JJ grinned, 'and then the next day continued on as usual. About…gee, uh, 10 days…maybe more…i found out I was pregnant. I thought Derek would be excited…he wasn't. He said it was all my fault and that if I hadn't been so willing to break the fraternizing with coworkers rule at the BAU this would have never happened. He said he wasn't ready and then continued to be upset. I had been happy about the whole thing until he started talking, honestly. He sort of freaked out…and then he left. I found out the next day that he had been at a bar all night…with another woman. He said they had only kissed, but that still wasn't okay with me. It hurt. We were uncomfortable and hostile towards each other at work. If you couldn't see it, you could sure as hell feel it. The day before we went on the case- the one when i left…he said he had thought it over and he was actually excited about a baby as well. I couldn't forgive him though…i'm stubborn. I just couldn't deal with him anymore…so I left. The second I started walking away- i knew i'd regret it…but i couldn't turn back around. Me…being me…there was no way," Emily finished. She let out a deep breath and looked at JJ who was staring into her eyes.

"Em, I missed you," JJ said quietly and they hugged for the longest time.

"I missed you, too, JJ," Emily whispered back in the embrace. Riley tiptoed next to them. She had woken up and made her way downstairs.

"I want a hug too!" She said quietly and sweetly.

Emily picked her up and the three of them hugged.

"I love you, mommy, i love you auntie JJ," Riley said.

Emily stood up and took Riley by the hand.

"Time to go back to bed, honey, say goodnight again," Emily whispered.

"Night Auntie JJ," Riley said quietly.

"Good night, sweetie," JJ said, kissing Riley's forehead. Then Riley walked with her mom back to bed. After a couple minutes, Emily came back and sat down next to JJ.

"So now what are you going to do?" JJ asked.

Emily sat and thought for a moment, "I don't know, JJ. I just don't know…"


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Riley squealed. Emily rubbed her eyes and sat up. Riley was running towards her. Her short brown hair bounced as she ran.

"Hi baby," Emily said kissing her forehead, "Did you already have breakfast?" She asked.

"Uh huh!" She said as she continued to jump up and down, 'Auntie JJ made pancakes!" She squealed.

"Did you have lots of syrup on them?" Emily asked as she stood up.

"Lots and lots of syrup mommy!" She exclaimed opening her arms up wide to show how much syrup she had.

"You get to spend the day with Auntie Penelope today," Emily said laughing at the thought of her four year old bouncing off the walls in Garcia's small office.

JJ walked in to the room.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Emily said yawning.

"Riley, can you come in the kitchen with me and help me pack a lunch for you for today while your mommy gets dressed?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay, Auntie JJ!" Riley exclaimed. She hugged Emily's legs quickly and then ran to JJ. She grabbed hold of JJ's hand and walked into the kitchen with her.

"Thanks," Emily told JJ, who smiled and nodded. Emily walked to the dresser and pulled out a red sweater, tank top, black jeans, black socks and a black bra with lace around the top. She took of her tee shirt and put the bra on, followed by the tank top. Then she pulled on the jeans, and threw the sweater on. She walked into the bathroom and brushed out her hair quickly. She looked in the mirror. She was tired. She splashed some water in her face. She dried her face and then walked out into the kitchen. JJ pulled out a cup and handed it to her. She smiled a thank you and poured some coffee for herself.

JJ handed Riley a lunch box.

"That's all yours for the day, and if you want anything else, you can ask Auntie Penelope," JJ explained to the little girl.

"Thanks Auntie JJ! I love you," She said hugging JJ tightly.

"Love you, too, honey," She replied hugging back. She propped herself up on a chair in the kitchen with her sippy cup filled with milk. She sipped slowly and happily.

"Jayje, can I talk to you for a sec?" Emily asked cautiously trying to sound happy, so Riley would not be curious.

"Of course," JJ nodded, "we'll be right back sweet heart, we're just going to step outside for a minute, Okay?" She asked turning to Riley. Riley didn't say anything because she was sucking on her sipppy cup, she just nodded.

"Mommy loves you," Emily told her. Riley again, did not respond with her voice, but took one hand off the cup to give her a thumbs up. Emily smiled and followed JJ out side onto the porch. When they got out side and had shut the door, they began to talk.

"What's up, hon?" JJ asked sweetly.

"JJ, what am I doing?" Emily began desperately.

"What do you-"

"JJ, c'mon. I have a daughter that needs her father, a father that needs his daughter, and…and I'm scared. I don't want to hurt Riley, and I've already hurt Derek. Hell, I practically killed him- keeping her away all these years," She began. As she continued to talk, she sped up and started freaking out, "I want everything to be okay. I really do. I think about the good times, the _really_ good times…me and Derek…all of us…and then I just get so god damn sentimental because I know after what I did, it just will never be the same. No matter how hard we try it can't. It just won't. Everything is so fucked up. And I'm scared," She said breathing heavily.

"Aw, Em," JJ began trying to help her friend.

"And I don't want anyones fucking pity, I don't want anything for me. I want everything for Riley, but what can I give her. I don't have a job, a house here….and I…" Emily was trying to think of what she really wanted.

"I think you want Derek back, Em. And I _know_ he wants you," JJ assured her.

"No I don't want him. Not for me. I can't. Everything is just weird with him after…" she paused for a moment, "everything…Riley needs him though, but I don't want her to grow up like her parents are divorced. She can't. She hasn't had her father and…and…" She barely could breathe. Then it hit her. Dammit. JJ was right. She always was right, and she always knew exactly what to say.

"What?" JJ asked when she saw her friend's face go from upset, to angry.

'Dammit JJ, you're right," She said calming down. "I do want him."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for, kiddo?" JJ asked. Emily snorted when JJ said kiddo. JJ was so much younger than she was.

"Go get your man!" JJ said laughing.

"You're right!" Emily said walking back into the house.

"Mommy!" Riley ran to her. Emily swooped her up and kissed her.

"You ready to go, baby?" Emily asked.

"Where?" Riley asked happily.

"To Auntie JJ's work, and then to daddy," She explained. Riley squealed with joy.

"Time to get my man back," Emily said under her breath with confidence. She'd have Derek. Riley'd have Derek. They would have a family, god dammit, even if she had to work her ass off to get it.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily, Riley and JJ arrived at the BAU quickly.

"Can I take her?" JJ asked softly.

"Yes please. I don't know how long this will take," Emily explained.

"Go get him girl," JJ said smiling.

"Thanks, Jayje," Emily said winking back.

"Come here sweetie. Auntie JJ is gonna take you to visit Auntie Penelope, okay?" JJ asked sweetly to Riley.

"Yay!" Riley clapped with excitement. They walked towards Garcia's office while Emily walked towards Derek.

"Derek," She called.

"Yeah, Emily?" He asked.

"We _need_ to talk," Emily said.

"About?" Derek asked confused.

"You…me…Riley…" Emily began.

"Oh," He said catching on, "Yeah let's go somewhere private," He said nodding. I followed him to Garcia's office.

"Can we kick you guys out of here for a minute or two?" Derek asked.

"So you can do some serious making out? Of course!" Garcia said picking up Riley, who squealed with delight at the sight of Derke.

"Hey, princess," Derek said kissing her forehead.

"Daddy!" The little girl exclaimed.

"We'll go play in a couple minutes ok? I have to talk to mommy, first, though," Derek explained.

"Will you kiss kiss like Auntie Penelwope says?" Riley said sweetly.

"Did Auntie Penelope say that?" Emily asked not surprised.

"Uh huh! She also whispered some stuff to Auntie JJ that I wasn't awwowed to hear," Riley said frowning.

"Oh my god,' Emily said under her breath rolling her eyes, "Well, when you're older…" Emily said laughing and let Garcia take her away.

"Yeah when I'm dead and gone," Derek said.

'C'mon, JJ," Garcia said. JJ rolled her eyes and followed the hot pink and orange clothed lady out the door. Derek shut the door behind them.

"Alright. Let's talk," He said.

"And…just hear me out, okay?" EMily asked.

"Yeah. Alright," He agreed.

"I love Riley. And Riley needs a father. Everything I do his for Riley, but I want to be with a man I love as well. I want him to love Riley as much if not more, than I do. I want him to love me, too. I want a man that will take care of us always. And this is why-" Derek cut her off.

"Jesus, Emily, you can't take her away from me. I love her! So much," Derek started to plead.

"You didn't let me finish," Emily explained, "It hurt so much to leave. I wasn't even sure why I was leaving. All I knew was that I was pregnant with your baby and I hated you but at the same time, i loved you so much. I wanted to be with you forever. Raise our child together, and it didn't happen. I left once. I lost you once. I can't let myself lose you again," Emily said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Wait…so you're saying…" Derek was putting 2 and 2 together and coming out with 5.

"Derek. I. Love. You. Get it?" Emily asked.

"You do?" Derek asked excitedly.

"What'd I just say!" Emily exclaimed.

"That's good cause I love you, too!" He said. He picked Emily off her feet and kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. Then he got down on one knee.

"Derek?" Emily asked with a tear coming down her face.

"Emily Prentiss," He began and pulled a box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Derek," Emily's jaw dropped. A few tears fell.

"Please say yes…otherwise I'm gonna look like such a jack..bringing the ring all ready to go, and then being denied…" He said laughing a little.

"Oh my god….yes!" Emily shouted excitedly. He put the beautiful diamond on her finger.

"Oh, god, Derek it's beautiful!" She said while some more tears fell.

"Not like you, though," He said laughing at that cheesy line that he meant so truly. They kissed and kissed for a long time. THen they walked out together holding hands to Riley, JJ and Garcia who were playing together.

"So what happened in there?" Garcia blurted out. Emily showed them the ring.

"Holy Crap FINALLY!" Garcia explained and almost knocked JJ over as she ran to hug Emily and then , although so excited for them, stayed a little bit more calm.

"Congratulations, hon," She said hugging Emily tightly.

"Thank you so much, Jayje, for everything," Emily whispered as they hugged.

"Always," She said and then hugged Derek.

"C'mon! Let's go tell everyone else that you're mommy and daddy are getting married!" Garcia exclaimed to Riley.

"Wait!" Riley commanded. She walked over to Emily and hugged her very tightly. Then she walked over to Derek.

"Bend down!" She comanded, so he did.

"Daddy," Riley began.

'Yes, princess?" He asked.

"I love you lots," She said and kissed his bald forehead.

"I love you lots too!" He said kissed her and hugged her.

"C'mon Auntie Pen! Let's go! Auntie JJ you come too! And mommy and daddy!" Riley squealed.

Emily and Derek watched as the three of them ran to tell everyone else. Emily smiled. They would be a family together again after all. Even after everything, they could finally love each other forever and be together. Derek put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"You, me, and Riley. Right here. Forever," Emily said wistfully.

"Forever," Derek promised.


End file.
